Just for you
by Avtfol
Summary: Three days of non stop coughing and sneezing followed with fever weakened Raven . Beast boy decided to take care of Raven , but she didn't have a simple cold as it looked like , it was some thing , ... That Beast boy never forgot. For the record, it's drama not tragedy.
1. sickness

3 days of non stop coughing and sneezing followed with fever weakened Raven, making her stay in bed or lie on the couch covered in blankets and tissues with no ability to fight or move.

With Raven not getting any better and Beast Boy being Immune to every sickness known to men, the green changeling Volunteered to stay with her and take care of her until she gets better.

Every day he prepared her fresh and warm tea and made soup for her; he carried her bridal style to places as much as he could.

Every day jade skinned shape shifter insisted on her going to a doctor before things get worse than they already are; and heard 'No' every time.

Beast Boy didn't know why she doesn't want to go to a doctor; and Raven was embarrassed of how he'd react if he found out the reason she won't go to a doctor.

* * *

Sixth day  


Young empath sneezed and filled another tissue; her nose was red and her eyes weren't better. Not to mention the massive headache that was on her nerves. Young empath sighed and went downer in her blankets.

Raven looked up at the jade skinned teen in the kitchen who was making her soup.

"Beast Boy,... thanks for nursing me. but,... you've really out done yourself."

Beast Boy sighed silently; he missed fighting crime with others but Raven was more important to him.

Green changeling stopped chopping tomatoes; he smiled softly going to her with a plastic bag and a warm cup of herbal tea. Beast Boy gave the tea to the sick empath and bent down to pick her tissues.

"Not really Rae;... I know how it is to be badly sick. I just want you to get better and be able to walk on your feet and fight again..." Jade skinned teen turned away and walked to the kitchen.

Away from his eyes, Raven's cheeks turned pink and she smiled shyly. In those 3 days of spending every day with him, she realized how much he cares about her. He may have seemed like a free spirit boy with no care in the world when they met. but, after two years and all that happened,...

Green changeling was now a young adult; he was eighteen. He had became more masculine, and had a deep voice that made her heart quiver; jade skinned teen had became more mature. He was now her closest friend; he understood her more than anyone.

His elf shaped ears were now taller and sharper as were his fangs; specially the one that poked out of his mouth. And he had two small golden hoop earrings on one of his ears that she found hot and attractive.

And of course what she loved the most about his appearance other than his ears was his chest, hard and masculine that's for sure; but most importantly he had gotten a tattoo eight months ago. And not any tattoo, it was a dark blue raven with spread wings and surprisingly similar to the one she had on her lower back.

The handsome changeling now had fairly broad shoulders, well defined chest, eight pack abs and a sharp and strong chin; and his eyes, the eyes that were cold like ice, and shining emerald with a hint of sky blue. Oh and the natural streak of blonde hair that he had finally let it grow and show itself in the front of his silky hair that was long and Messy, until his masculine and broad shoulders.

Raven blushed, shaking her head to snap out of drooling over Beast Boy.

Dark sorceress drowned in her thoughts; it had been a few months since she excepted she was in love with Beast Boy. He towered over Raven and she was only until his shoulders, destined to look up at him; his voice always sent shiver down her spin and made her stomach flip.

And just the thought of him have her a endearing warmth and a dazed expression; just a touch of his big and warm hand made her blush and smile. Each time he held her hand for any reason she looked at how small her hands were compared to his; each time they made a physical contact she secretly inhaled his special scent and aura.

His musky sent, wet dust after a soft rain and trees; he smelled like nature, freedom and maybe a little wet fur. She always sensed calmness and joy with a hint of hurt and regrets from him, his skin was soft and warm; she felt secure and was at her happiest when she was with him.

His jokes were now much better and she couldn't hold herself from laughing anymore; each time she laughed at his jokes or puns, he grinned. The grin that showed all four of his sharp fangs that were ready to tear apart anything that hurt her.

Garfield now had a new uniform, it was white T-shirt and pants; sleeves were dark lavender and there was a shape of a Parallelogram with the same color from his armpits to his hip. he had metals boot with the same color until the middle way to his knee. he didn't wear a glove anymore that revealed his clawed hands; he used his hands to fight much more often now, his claws could get sharp and strong enough to go through objects that were even stronger than Titanium.

Young empath sighed passionately, she took the last sip of her tea and placed the empty cup on the table. Her headache returned the second she stopped thinking about the Green shape shifter

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Even thinking about Gar makes me forget about my pains...'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'W _hat i need is fresh air...'_** She thought with herself, hardly standing up and leaving.

Beast Boy didn't realize Raven leaving the tower; it had been thirty minutes since the last time he checked on her. Young shape shifter poured some fresh orange juice in a glass and went to living room. "Raven... I got you some juice..."

When he walked into the ops room he realized She wasn't there. Beast Boy's heart was Racing as he searched for her in every room of tower shouting her name in worry.

 **' _Why did she go alone? She knows she's sick! where is she? God, I hope she's fine.'_**

Green changeling remembered last Time Raven Tried to walk on her own with that sickness; she fell down and fainted. She still wasn't healed enough; and that worried Beast Boy, Raven shouldn't have been down with a flu for so long. He went outside hoping she's there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

the glass fell off of His hands. "RAVEN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Young demoness was there, fallen on the ground in her stomach. Beast Boy ran toward Raven and turned her around, her nose was bleeding, she was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Rae,... wake up... please... Raven...! RAVEN!" Tears gathered in his eyes, His heart stopped for a second; he put his hand on the young empath's heart , Raven's heart was racing crazy.

Green changeling got worried even more, he put his hand on her forehead. Dark sorceress was burning with fever; he quickly grabbed a anti-fever medicine he always had with him and poured some in Raven's dry mouth.

Raven's fever decreased; Beast Boy gently picked her up and took her to her room, putting her on her bed. Jade skinned teen sat on a chair near her, holding her cold hands.

Suddenly Beast Boy started to smell Smoke and tomato; he remembered he had left the stove on. Beast Boy ran to the kitchen, turning on the Fire extinguisher.

After the Fire went down, he picked up a bowl of ice water and put it on a tray. He placed a box of tissues, a fabric, pills and a glass of orange juice near the bowl.

Green changeling went to Raven's room; she was awake, her eyes were half open and confused. He sat on the chair giving her a sad and filled with care smile. Demoness noticed Him coming inside, she turned her head slowly and said with a low and weak voice "Beast Boy...? what-what happened?..."

Beast Boy squeezed her grey hand; his smile turned into a frown "I found you out side! On the ground burning with fever and a bleeding nose! _I'M_ THE ONE WHO HAS TO ASK YOU WHAT HAPPENED!"

Raven sat on her bed; "I went out for some fresh air... Then... Every thing went black..."

"Why did you go out?" Beast Boy said angrily giving raven a pill and the glass of juice. Young empath sighed and took a sip of her juice swallowing her pill; "I have this massive headache, I thought if I go out, I might get better..." She placed her glass on the honey table. "You're too worried. I'm fine."

"RAVEN, I'M SERIOUS!... You could have... If I came a little later... If I didn't have that medicine..." Green changeling squeezed Raven's hand "Raven if ANYTHING happened to you... I'd, I'D NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!" He couldn't hold the tears in his eyes.

Even the thought of losing her; he loved the young empath, he had feelings for her from the first day they met, and now that crush had turned into love. That pale beauty with her grey freckles and scarlet lips; her sassy attitude, her cool voice. She had his heart and Garfield knew he would never fall for anyone else.

Tears dropped like spring rain from his emerald eyes. Raven was shocked, she didn't even imagine Beast Boy caring so much about her. Her hand left his; her pale hand grabbed the young shape shifter's head, her thumb gently moving on his damp cheeks "Gar... I... I'm so so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you..."

Beast Boy wiped his tears and smiled softly; "N-No ... I'm...I'm sorry Rae... It's just … I really care about you, I can't imagine a life without you in it. You're important to me..." He remembered His parents, he lost people he cared about, lost his family; he swore not to lose any one else important to him, but He lost Terra and broke his promise. he couldn't lose them too, he couldn't lose Raven too.

Young empath put her hand on his "Sorry Beast Boy..." Green changeling cracked a sad smile.

He grabbed a tissue and sat near her, cleaning the blood under her nose. Young demoness could hear her heart beating fast, she wanted to look away from his eyes, but she couldn't. She was drowning in his emerald eyes... She smiled; a actual smile, a smile with feeling.

"I'm really sorry I worried you..." Beast Boy smiled, gently brushing Raven's hair away from her face; young empath's cheeks darkened.

young changeling's eyes slowly dropped as he leaned closer; Raven could feel her heart hitting her chest as he kissed her forehead.

"Garfield… Why did you volunteered to take care of me?..."

Beast Boy soaked the fabric in ice water and put it on Raven's forehead. "First of all cause I care about you... secondly... I don't get sick anymore..."

Young demoness rose an eyebrow "Any...more…?"

Green changeling pulled the blanket on the young empath "yeah... it's something about my past... I'll tell you later..."

Beast Boy pushed her back lying on her bed. "Just be more careful Raven... your supposed to be the responsible, by the rules one; not me..."

He walked out of Raven's room. "I'll go buy you some soup... I Left the stove on when I was searching for you... So It burned."

Raven's eyes widened "THE STOVE!?" Beast Boy chuckled and said as he gave Raven her communicator "Yes, the stove. If you need me just call and I'll come as fast as I can... okay?" He left the room and went to a Chinese restaurant.

* * *

A few minutes later Raven closed her eyes, trying to take a nap when her neck started to itch; she took a sip of her juice but it didn't help, she started to cough. Young empath couldn't breath, she started to sweat as she fell down on the ground, she coughed more and more as she quickly tried to reach her table and call the green changeling.

Beast Boy was on his way back, whistling when he started to feel something buzzing in his pocket; Realizing it's Raven, he answered his communicator.

"Sup mama?"

Raven was on the screen coughing and panting with her hand on her mouth. "Rae...? Rae what's wrong?"

"B-B (cough cough) Beast Boy h-h-h-help I-I-I-I can't b-b-b-breath!" Raven removed her hand from her mouth

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RAVEN! HANG ON!" Green changeling said in fear as he transformed into a cheetah and ran to the tower. What he saw that made him so scared was young empath's mouth, filled with blood.

.

.

.

.

Raven was coughing up blood!

.

.

.

.

end of chapter one


	2. sacrifice

**HEY GUYS! sorry it took me so long to** **continue** **THIS story; i was busy with the other ones and i'm sorta happy i didn't finish it. cause now i'm a better writer than the last time,** **updates will be sooner now. stay tuned and don't** **forget** **to read my other stories as well ;)**

* * *

Beast Boy rushed into Raven's room "RAVEN!" He ran toward the young empath; she was curved and coughing up blood.

Raven turned her head around and looked at him with weak eyes. "Garfield..."

Green changeling sat near her, brushing her hair away from her face; his eyes were twitching as he put all the evidence together.

"First looks like a simple flu; then high fever and last coughing up blood... That can only mean one thing..." Beast Boy picked Raven up and placed her on her bed.

 **'Even if she did go to the doctor they wouldn't have realized... it's...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **sakutia!'**

.

.

.

Young changeling grabbed Raven's cold hand "Raven... You-You... you have sakutia...!"

"S-Sakutia?!" Raven said in confusion.

Beast Boy squeezed her hand "Raven did anything bit you last week when we went to Africa?" Raven moaned; "A monkey; it was... green...!"

Young changeling face palmed himself "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't I tell you about the dangers of going to Africa? why didn't I tell you about sakutia? about the green monkeys? ugh! this is all my fault! I have to do something!"

Beast Boy rushed out of the room and returned with a test tube, alcohol and a box of matches; Green changeling muttered something sadly.

Raven looked at him in confusion "Beast Boy what are you doing?" Green changeling turned his head around, revealing his feared face "I'm trying to save you!"

Young empath's eyes dropped as she moaned; her moan burned Beast Boy's heart.

Green changeling morphed into a snake and poured as much venom as possible in the test tube; the venom was green. snake transformed back into Beast Boy, he grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured it into the test tube; his hands slowly lost their color and turned into white but tanned color. Beast Boy fired the liquid with a match; the liquid lost it's color and became clear like water.

Beast Boy was now a blonde boy with ice blue eyes, he poured the liquid into a vial and walked toward Raven. "Rae...?" Young demoness slowly opened his eyes; in front of her was a blonde boy with ice blue eyes who awfully looked like Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy...? W-W-Why are you, blonde?" Blonde boy sat near the bed "I wasn't born green... it's a long story; I'll tell you later..."

Beast Boy grabbed her hand "okay... You'll have an injection and the sakutia will be gone in a sec." Raven moaned "N-No not a injection." Blonde Boy's eyes widened in realization "Ra-Raven... Are you... afraid of needles?..." Young empath opened her mouth to say something when she started coughing.

"Raven!" Beast Boy pushed Raven, making her sit and rubbing her back gently as Raven coughed up blood; young demoness looked at him with weak eyes "Y-Y-Y-Yeah..."

Blonde boy brushed his thumb against her cheek "it's okay Rae... There's nothing to be afraid of... I'm here..." His soft voice and kind words calmed Raven's feared heart; Raven closed her eyes and sighed "o...okay..." Young empath stretched her arm; Beast Boy grabbed her hand and gently stroked it before pushing the thin needle into her vain.

There was a brief second of pain, then nothing, no itching throat, no coughing up blood and no fever; Raven slowly opened her eyes. Blonde boy was staring at her softly with his ice blue eyes and a small smile, cleaning young empath's bloody mouth with a fabric.

"it's over…" said Beast Boy as he put the bloody fabric on the tray. "thanks..." Raven said shyly. Blonde boy looked at her caringly "It's no big deal..." Young empath rose and eyebrow "now about you turning blonde... care to explain?" Garfield chuckled "okay." He sighed;

"My parents were biologists; we traveled to Africa when I was three... I was a normal blonde boy for the first six years of my life. But one day I got bitten by a green monkey that was infected with sakutia, a rare and really deadly sickness that luckily my parents were working on it's cure. The problem was that the medicine was incomplete; and something was different about my DNA. that cure made me turn into a green shape shifter. one of the things I realized was that if I turn into a venomous animal, the venom will be the incomplete cure in my blood."

Raven asked him filled with curiosity "Then why didn't I turn green when you gave me the cure in your blood." Beast Boy chuckled "Cause my parents found out how to complete the cure."

"wait... what if there's still sakutia virus in your body?" Garfield's eyes dropped for a second "Then I'll probably meet my birth parents again... or I might get to get the cure from Mento, he keeps some with him; incomplete for me and complete for themselves. "

Raven's cheeks darkened; she leaned closer, putting her hand on the blonde's masculine chest "Thanks Garfield... thanks for saving my life... for risking your life for mine..." Garfield looked into her indigo eyes softly "any time..." he said with a soft smile. Raven leaned closer; she couldn't help it. Young demoness tenderly pressed her lips on his; Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, returning the kiss with a tender but passionate one.

they broke the kiss, their foreheads touching.

"so... are we?..." Blonde boy asked unsurely.

"if you want us to..." Raven said shyly.

"more than anything..." Garfield said with a soft smile, leaning in for another kiss.

Raven's arms wrapped around his neck and went through his hair gently; Blonde boy pulled her closer by grabbing her hip. He softly tapped on the young empath's lips with his tongue; Raven's cheeks burst into flames as she parted her lips and Beast Boy ran his tongue through her mouth. Dark sorceress kissed him back passionately. her tongue dancing with his; she moaned in delight as he rubbed her breast. They pulled away for air, Beast Boy softly kissed her neck. Raven giggled.

Blonde boy smiled softly "I love you Raven..."

Young empath's eyes widened "Love, me?...!" Garfield nodded. Raven looked down; drowning in her thoughts. She pressed her head on his chest; "I...I love you too..."

Beast Boy weakly groaned; Raven gently pushed him away "Are you alright Gar?..." Blonde Boy cracked a smile "Y-Yeah... I'll just be in my room taking a nap. Love you babe..." he kissed the top of her head tenderly and walked away.

* * *

three other titans returned from titans east; finding a joyful Raven sitting on the coach with a cup of herbal tea and a toothy grin that didn't leave her face for one second. Starfire squealed in joy and gave the young empath one of her bone crushing hugs "friend Raven! You are healed!"

Raven groaned as she tried to push the alien princess away "I need to breath Starfire and... that's not the only thing that happened in the two days you were gone..." Cyborg rose an eyebrow "What happened?"

Dark sorceress took a long sip of her warm tea "First of all... Beast Boy found out I had sakutia; so he gave me the cure in his body and saved my life by losing his powers and now his a blonde boy with no super powers. Secondly... Me and Gar are now a couple." she said with a calm voice; She couldn't help but grin again.

Cyborg's eyes widened "Wait, what if the sakutia virus is still in his body?" Raven placed the empty cup of tea on the table "I asked him the same thing; he said if he gets sick he'll go meet his birth parents or he might get the cure from Mento." Cyborg walked closer "Raven..."

"Yeah?"

"Beast Boy told me parents died in a boating accident when he was eight..."

Young empath's eyes widened in fear and Rage; turning into two red, demonic ones.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

.

She quickly ran toward Beast Boy's room; breaking windows and light bulbs along the way. "My stupid boyfriend!" Raven break opened the door with her magic.

Dark sorceress walked closer to the shadow in the corner of the room that was leaning in the wall; She gasped at the scene in front of her. Blonde Boy was there weak with a mouth over filled with blood that was running down to his shoulders; Raven sat near him on her knees, cupping his head in her hands. Tears gathered in her indigo eyes.

.

.

.

.

"Garfield..."

.

.

.

 _ **end of chapter 2**_


	3. Just for you

three other titans returned from titans east; finding a joyful Raven sitting on the coach with a cup of herbal tea and a toothy grin that didn't leave her face for one second. Starfire squealed in joy and gave the young empath one of her bone crushing hugs "friend Raven! You are healed!"

Raven groaned as she tried to push the alien princess away "I need to breath Starfire and... that's not the only thing that happened in the two days you were gone..." Cyborg rose an eyebrow "What happened?"

Dark sorceress took a long sip of her warm tea "First of all... Beast Boy found out I had sakutia; so he gave me the cures in his body and saved my life by losing his powers and now his a blonde boy with no super powers. Secondly... Me and Gar are now a couple." she said with a calm voice; She couldn't help but grin again.

Cyborg's eyes widened "Wait, what if the sakutia virus is still in his body?" Raven placed the empty cup of tea on the table "I asked him the same thing; he said if he gets sick he'll go meet his birth parents or he might get the cure from Mento." Cyborg walked closer "Raven..."

"Yeah?"

"Beast Boy told me parents died in a boating accident when he was eight..."

Young empath's eyes widened in fear and Rage; turning into two red, demonic ones.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

.

She quickly ran toward Beast Boy's room; breaking windows and light bulbs along the way. "My stupid boyfriend!" Raven break opened the door with her magic.

Dark sorceress walked closer to the shadow in the corner of the room that was leaning in the wall; She gasped at the scene in front of her. Blonde Boy was there weak with a mouth over filled with blood that was running down to his shoulders; Raven sat near him on her knees, cupping his head in her hands. Tears gathered in her indigo eyes.

.

.

.

.

"Garfield…" Raven shoved her hands trough his silky blonde hair. "Garfield open your eyes...!" Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes; he grunted, his eyes were barely open "Rae-Raven..." Young empath's eyes were filled with tear; "Why didn't you tell me?..." Blonde boy's hand opened, revealing a communicator; it wasn't the yellow titans communicator, it was black and purple just like his old doom patrol uniform.

"You wanted to call them?" Garfield groaned and hardly nodded. "I'm gonna call them now." Raven said as she grabbed the communicator and called Rita's id.

Elasti-girl appeared on the screen "Elasti-girl we need your help! it's urgent!" Rita crossed her arms "nice to see you too Raven. where is Garifeld?"

Raven sighed. "that's... what I want to talk about." Raven couldn't control the tears in her eyes; "My stupid boyfriend gave the sakutia cure in his body to me and now he's dying!" Elasti-girl gasped . "HE WHAT?! WE'LL BE HERE WITH THE CURE RIGHT AWAY! wait,... boyfriend?!"

"Elasti-girl!" Raven yelled with four red eyes.

Rita chuckled "we're on our way!"

Raven turned the communicator off and looked at the pained blonde boy, she brushed his hair away from his face and looked at him with a soft gaze "they're on their way... you'll be fine Gar..." Beast Boy groaned, cracking a small smile.

Young empath levitated her boyfriend to the infirmary "Sakutia just had to be a disease I can't heal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Young demoness placed Garfield on the white bed, cleaning the blood on his face with a fabric. She placed a fabric soaking with ice water on the Blonde boy's forehead; Raven took out his bloody shirt, placing some wires on his body. Raven sighed as The monitor started beeping slowly; she sat near him and held his cool hand.

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, seeing the pale angel in front of him; he smiled softly and squeezed young demoness' hand "Hey mama..." Raven looked at him with a small and soft smile "Hey baby... How are you feeling?"

Blonde boy smirked "well, the blood stopped running from my mouth; but I'm still burning with fever, my throat itchs and my mouth tastes sore with blood. I have a massive headache, and I'm really hungry; so not so good, but living." Young empath chuckled softly; "want me to bring you some food?" Beast Boy nodded "I hope I don't throw it up..."

* * *

Raven filled the spoon with vegetable soup, feeding Garfield; Blonde boy gulped the soup, he smiled "I guess I can hold food in my tummy" Beast Boy's throat started to itch, he groaned and started to cough; his heart rate went higher as he coughed up blood. Young empath rubbed his back, her heart racing as well.

"azurath, metrion, zintose... azurath, metrion, zintose... azurath, metrion, zintose..." Her hands glowed in light blue, her healing magic went through his body and the blood dropping from his mouth decreased.

Raven sighed "I might not be able to heal sakutia, but I can slow it down..." Blonde boy stopped coughing, letting out a painful sigh "Rae... I don't think I can make it..." Young demoness rubbed his back gently "Yes you can... I'm here... I'll slow it down until the doom patrol arrive." She cleaned the blood and kissed his forehead softly "And you'll be the good old green changeling in no time."

Beast Boy smiled softly, lying on the medical bed as Raven healed his headache; he sighed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt his body bursting in flames; he started to sweat and lose his breath; suddenly he felt nothing, he was numb, voices were swirling around his mind in a echoing tone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Friend Beast Boy!"

"Grass stain wake up!"

"Beast Boy, come on man; you can do it! don't die on us!"

"Garfield! wake up. please... sweetie wake up; please... GAR!"

"Garfield..."

"we're here!"

"you're to late."

"Garfield!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Raven was sitting near the sleeping blonde when his body temperature went higher and he started to sweat, damping the pillows; his heart raced and he started panting. Young demoness placed her hand on his chest, chanting her mantra; but her powers didn't work on him anymore.

Raven started to panic, breaking a window with her powers; young empath pushed the emergency button.

.

.

.

.

"where are the doom patrol...?"

.

.

.

.

The three other titans arrived, Starfire gasped "Friend Beast Boy!" Cyborg shook the blonde boy who his heart rate was dropping "Grass stain wake up!"

Robin panicked, something that was completely out of character for him "Beast Boy, come on man; you can do it! don't die on us!"

Beast Boy was flat lining; Raven grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tears dropped from her eyes "Garfield! wake up. please... sweetie wake up; please... GAR!" She cried as she put his cold hand on her cheek "Garfield..." Garfield's fingers gently stroked young empath's cheek, making a faint smile appear on her lips.

.

.

.

.

"We're here!" Rita said with a vial in her hands.

Raven looked at her in fury and fear; her eyes crimson color because of crying "You're late..." the monitor was barley showing a heart beat; Elasti-girl gasped and ran toward her son "Garfield!" She held his cold hand and quickly pushed the needle in his vain.

Beast Boy groaned; every one looked at him with hopeful eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GARFIELD NO!" Raven held his hand; tears dropping on his lifeless face. she put her head on his chest "Garfield... you can't leave me alone, please come back... Gar, I need you." She sobbed "I don't want to lose the love of my life..." Her powers were starting to go haywire; something hadn't happened in months. Windows cracked and lamps turned on and off as some exploded; the equipment were covered in dark energy and falling on the ground or floating to the roof.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Young demoness felt a pair of thick arms getting wrapped around her "you didn't lose me mama...!" Raven looked up, gasping in surprise. In front of her was a young man with jade skin, sharp fang and pointy and tall, pointy ears, emerald eyes with a hint of ice blue and dark green hair with a blonde streak on the front.

"GAR!" she wrapped her arm around his neck and cried in joy "I thought I lost you! I was so worried! I thought you died! oh Garfield..." Green changeling rubbed her back gently, softly pushing her and looking into her indigo eyes. He smiled softly; Raven smiled back at him, gently pressing her lip against his.

they broke the kissed and stared at each other again.

Robin cleared his throat "um, okay... I'm glad you're alright beast boy... we'll,... leave you two alone now..."

the love birds chuckled as they watched them walk away.

Raven sighed and scratched behind the green changeling's ear, making him purr "You were always a man Beast Boy... sorry it took me so long to realize it... **(by shock777)** " Young demoness placed her head on his chest and smiled listening to his hear beat as he gently stroked her hair.

"Gar...?"

"Yeah babe?..."

"if some one else got sakutia... would you sacrifice your life for them?"

Jade skinned teen chuckled "Don't tell this to anyone but..." He gently pushed her away and looked into her eyes softly "this was, just for," He leaned closer; his breath touched Raven's lips, sending shiver down her spin.

you..." Beast Boy said as he pressed his lips against Raven's for a passionate kiss.

the end

* * *

 **well... I hope you liked the story :) I'll probably write a** **Sequel** **X)**

 **the sequel will be a funny one**

 **romance/humor**

 **well, see ya later**

 **don't forget to read my other stories as well**

 ***Marinette Butterfly***

 **out!**

 **:D**


End file.
